Our Time
by okazaki.death
Summary: Hajime yang menunggu seseorang yang penting baginya,tapi kenapa orang itu tidak segera datang?
1. Chapter 1

Our Time

Author: Peto Okazaki

Warning: Don't Like Don't Read!

Pairing : Okita x Hajime

* * *

Hajime mendongak sejenak,memandangi arak-arakan awan yang bentuknya makin lama makin tidak jelas. Jauh dibalik itu semua,terdapat mentari yang bersinar terik.

Dia menghela napas. Sudah hampir satu jam dia menunggu di tempat ini. Sudah tidak terhitung manusia lalu-lalang melewati dirinya.

Pikirannya mulai kacau. Benarkah orang itu akan menemuinya disini? Benarkah yang dimaksud oleh orang itu adalah hari ini?.Pikiran itu terus berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya.

Dia melirik ke arah jam sakunya. Rupanya satu jam cukup membuat keadaan taman yang awalnya penuh dengan manusia menjadi sepi. Kumpulan anak kecil yang bermain di kotak pasir sudah tidak ada, begitu pula dengan manusia lainnya.

Kepala Hajime makin pening. Dia harusnya menyadari hal ini lebih awal. Tidak mungkin orang itu benar-benar akan mungkin.

Dia merasakan kedua bola matanya mulai -butir air mata mulai keluar dengan perlahan...

Hajime mengusap untuk menahan air matanya meski itu percuma.

"Orang itu hanya mempermainkanku...",begitu pikirnya.

Dia menangis perlahan...

Di tengah tangisannya,Hajime merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengacak-acak rambut ungunya.

Dia mendongak,dilihatnya seseorang dengan cengiran lebar tengah menatapnya rasa penyesalan dalam wajah orang itu.

"Hajime-kun..maaf.."

Melihat kehadiran orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya sedari tadi tiba-tiba datang seperti itu,tangisan Hajime makin menjadi.

"O-o-okita san..."

"Maaf ya Hajime kun,awalnya aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja..."

Tangisan Hajime berhenti berbalik menghadap Okita.

"Ehh?"

"Yah...",Okita kembali nyengir,"Aku sedari tadi mengawasimu..."

"Ehh?..."

"Karena aku ingin melihat berbagai macam ekspresimu, aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti .." kata Okita disusul dengan kecupan hangat di kedua mata Hajime.

Hajime merasakan pipinya memanas."O-Okita san.."

Okita meraih tangan kiri Hajime dan memegangnya erat.

"Jya,ayo pergi.."

"Pergi? Kemana?"Hajime berkata dengan suara yang berusaha keras agar suaranya terdengar biasa.

Okita berhenti memandang Hajime dengan tatapan nakalnya.

"Ke tempat spesial untuk menebus perbuatanku barusan...,oke?"

Kecupan kembali dilakukan oleh kali ini mendarat di bibir Hajime.

* * *

Omaigott...pairing ini membuat saya gila..XDD

Review plizz~


	2. Chapter 2

Oke, awalnya ini cuma mau dibikin oneshot aja...tapi karena salah waktu publish dan ada beberapa author yang request lanjutannya...jadi saya lanjutin dulu deh XDD Maaf menunggu sangat lama...

* * *

Our Time

Author: Peto Okazaki

Warning: Don't Like Don't Read

Pairing : Okita x Hajime

* * *

"Tunggulah aku di taman esok hari pukul 5 sore,ya? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan..."

* * *

Hajime berusaha mengikuti langkah kaki orang di depannya. Kedua matanya masih panas, masih nampak tanda-tanda dirinya habis menangis. Tangan kirinya berusaha mengkucek-kucek mata kanan dan kirinya,sementara tangan kanannya digengam erat oleh Souji.

"O-okita san..."

Souji menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, nampaklah kalau tidak hanya Hajime yang kesusahan bernapas, rupanya manusia berambut coklat di depannya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Tampak Souji juga susah payah mengatur napasnya.

"Kita..hendak kemana?..." kata Hajime dengan pipi yang mulai merona merah. Menurutnya Souji yang nampak capek dan berkeringat seperti ini sangatlah seksi.

Souji mengambil napas besar sebelum berbicara, "Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, Hajime kun..."

Hajime mengangguk. Kemudian dipandangnya Souji sekali lagi, berusaha menyembunyikan rona pipinya yang semakin merah.

"Jadi..kemana?"

Suara Hajime terkesan memaksa Souji untuk segera memberi jawaban yang pasti. Dia tidak ingin hanya mendengar jawaban bahwa mereka akan ke "tempat yang spesial". Dia butuh jawaban yang...pasti. Pasti.

Hajime merasakan tatapan Souji makin tajam padanya. Bukan tatapan mata membunuh dari seorang bernama Souji yang biasanya terkenal kejam dan tidak mudah memberi ampun. Kali ini tatapan mata itu tetap tajam, namun penuh dengan kesabaran.

Souji kembali menarik tangan kanan Hajime dan dibawa berlarilah manusia yang masih terbengong-bengong itu.

"Cepatlah. Semoga saja masih sempat"

Hanya kata-kata itu yang diucapkan oleh Souji. Selama perjalanan itu, Hajime tidak lagi sempat menanyakan tujuan ataupun hal-hal yang lain. Mereka berdua sibuk mengatur napas.

Sinar matahari senja membasahi tubuh mereka. Hajime berusaha menutupi kedua mata dengan tangan kirinya. Entah kenapa dia merasa mereka berdua sedang menyongsong ke arah matahari.

Dia lalu menyadari maksud dari Souji tentang "tempat yang spesial". Sekitar sebulan yang lalu dia memang pernah mengatakan ingin melihat matahari tenggelam namun kesempatan untuk melakukan itu tidak pernah ada. Apakah kali ini Souji akan membawanya melihat matahari tenggelam? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hati Hajime berdebar,

"Kita sudah sampai,Hajime-kun.."

Hajime mendongakkan kepalanya. Ternyata benar dugaanya tadi. Tampak olehnya Souji sedang memandangnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Matahari senja! Hanya untuk dirimu, Hajime-kun..Sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan menepati janji waktu itu,kan?"

"Eh? Janji?"

Hajime mengingat pasti kalau dia memang pernah bilang ingin melihat matahari tenggelam. Tapi..apa yang dimaksud Souji dengan janjinya?

"Janji apa,Okita-san?" tanya Hajime pelan.

"Are? jangan-jangan kau lupa? Waktu itu aku pernah berjanji untuk menculikmu dari pekerjaanmu yang membosankan itu,kan?" jawab Souji, yang disusul dengan cekikikan kecil.  
"Ah..janji yang waktu itu.." Hajime mulai menampakkan tanda kalau dia mengerti. "Tapi,aku itu menyangka kalau Okita-san akan menculikku kemari", Hajime lalu tersenyum.

"Ahahhaa...", entah kenapa Souji tiba-tiba tertawa lepas. Souji lalu menarik tubuh Hajime untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Dikecupnya lembut bibir Hajime.

Hajime tersentak namun tidak menolak sedikitpun. Kecupan yang awalnya lembut itu lama-kelamaan semakin mengganas. Souji akhirnya dapat memaksa Hajime untuk sedikit membuka mulutnya. Kini Souji makin bisa merasakan napas Hajime yang hangat. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Souji, dia segera memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut manusia berambut ungu didepannya. Dikulum dan diraba pelan setiap jengkal dalam lidah Hajime.

"Hnn..." terlihat Hajime dengan tatapan mata memohon pada Souji untuk berhenti. Melihat keadaannya seperti ini, Souji mau tidak mau merasa kasihan. Jika bukan gara-gara Hajime yang kehabisan napas, mungkin Souji tidak akan menghentikan kegiatan pentingnya itu.

Ciuman panas mereka akhirnya berhenti. Masih tampak matahari dibelakang mereka yang memancarkan sinar keemasaan. Hajime lalu meminta waktu sejenak untuk menikmati pemandangan itu sebelum mereka pulang.

* * *

End's Note: terimakasih untuk para author yang sempat me-review fanfic ini sebenarnya tidak bisa membuat fic lemon,jadi mohon bantuan saran&kritik untuk kemajuan selanjutnya~


End file.
